leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fancy Cup
Fancy Cup (Japanese: ファンシーカップ Fancy Cup), known as the Petit Cup in Generation I, is set of battle rules that appear in , , and the Generation IV core series games. In Pokémon Stadium, it is an intermediate-level Stadium Cup. The restrictions include a level restriction: in Generation I, the Pokémon can be only between level 25 and 30; in Generation IV, the Pokémon are only required to be level 30 or lower. Additionally, the combined total level of the three-Pokémon battle team must be no more than 80. Evolved Pokémon are not permitted (species that have baby Pokémon are considered evolved in Generation IV). Mythical Pokémon and are also prohibited. There are also height and weight restrictions: Pokémon must have a height no more than 2 m (6'07") and a weight no more than 20 kg (44.1 lbs.) to compete. With these restrictions, in Generation I only 45 Pokémon are eligible to be used in the Petit Cup. In Generation IV, Fancy Cup rules can be chosen in the or mode at the Pokémon Communication Club Colosseum (it is not available in Flat Battle mode). Fancy Cup becomes available in once the has two Pokémon. In , in addition to having two Pokémon, the player's childhood friend ( or ) must have shown the player how to catch Pokémon and given them five Poké Balls. Rules and restrictions |- | |} |} | |- | |} |} |} Pokémon Stadium Rental Pokémon All eligible Pokémon species can be rented. All rentals are level 25, although the only way to obtain a below level 30 is by trading it from a Generation II game. Trainers Round 1 Battle 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Bug Catcher.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Youngster.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Super Nerd.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Sailor.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 5 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Picnicker.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 6 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Camper.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Semifinal |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Lass.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Final |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Pokémaniac.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 Battle 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Bug Catcher.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Youngster.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Sailor.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Super Nerd.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 5 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Picnicker.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Battle 6 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Camper.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Semifinal |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Lass.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Final |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Pokémaniac.png 55px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Fancy Cup |locationname=Petit Cup |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Trivia * The English manual for Pokémon Yellow and the English language Fancy Cup rules in the Generation IV games state that the maximum weight for participating Pokémon is 44 lbs. However, Pokémon weighing 44.1 lbs. (20 kg) may also participate. ** In English, the Virtual Console manual for Pokémon Yellow states that Pokémon must have a height less than 6'8" (2 m) and a weight less than 44.1 lbs (20 kg). However, Pokémon exactly 6'8" (2 m) or exactly 44.1 lbs (20 kg) can participate. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Coupe Chic P'tite Coupe |de=Schicker Cup Mini-Cup |it=Coppa Meraviglia Mini-Coppa |ko=팬시 컵 Fancy Cup |es=Copa Fantasía Mini Copa }} Category:Battle modes Category:Stadium Cups Category:Pokémon Stadium de:Mini-Cup ja:ファンシーカップ